cool
by nafira el salsabila
Summary: d.o yang kutu buku tiba tiba berpacaran dengan kai sang pangeran sekolah? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? exo kaido


author: sukyung han

title: cool

cast: kai D.O

genre: romance

rate: T

happy raeding...

denger belum? kai nembak D.O anak kelas 1-2!

HAH?

iya itu si D.O gak punya teman selain buku kumpulan soal, cewek kutu buku seperti dia di taksir kai?

kenapa kai tertarik sama cewek membosankan itu?

itulah bisik bisik yeoja yeoja di sekolah itu

D.O POV

hari ini sudah waktunya istirahat semua anak di kelas ku keluar semua, tapi aku lebih suka di kelas jadi meski istirahat aku selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di kelas sambil menyalesaikan soal soal yang di beri guru ku seperti sekarang aku ingin menjawab soal integral deh, Eh? tapi aku mau baca buku ini dulu... aku lagi asyik baca buku tiba tiba ada seseorang yang sejak kemarin selalu menggangguku

hari ini kenkan yuk? tiba tiba itu tuh orang yang mengaku bernama kim jongin atau kai mengajakku kencan

EH? tapi sudah ku bilangkan... kenapa harus aku? tanyaku

sudh ku jawab jugakan karena aku suka kamu.

dah... hari ini ku tunggu di gerbang sekolah jam 5" jawabnya dan langsung pergi gitu aja

semua berawal dari kemarin...

flast back

do kyungsoo..." panggil seseorang

ada apa? jawab orang yang di panggil

aku kim jongin atau lebih akrab di panggil kai murid kelas 1-4

kamu... mau temani aku? tanya orang yang mengaku bernama kai itu to the point

ng... kemana? tanya d.o ragu

bukan itu maksudku... aku ingn jadian denganmu, karena aku tertarik padamu

kamu suka aku gak? ucap kai dengan PDnya

enggak tuh soalnya aku sedang konsentrasi bikin PR" jawab d.o santai

kamu memang cewek aneh ya?

yah... pokoknya kamu jadian denganku ya! kita ketemu besok.

flast back end

keesokan harinya...

tunggu kai apa maksudmu..." tanya yeoja yang di kenal dengan nama sulli

apanya? tanya kai balik

kenapasih harus dia... kau kan tahu aku" lanjut sang yeoja tadi

bicara apa kamu? kencan sekali bukan berarti pacarankan? seakarang apa maumu?" dan kai pun pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

perpus...

kenapa kamu tidak datang? ku bilangkan jam5?

kamu lupa ya?..."tanya kai yang tiba tiba ada di perpustakaan

oh... tapi aku kan gak janji? lagi pula sekarang aku lagi asyik baca buku,,,," jawab d.o santai

memangnya apa asyiknya belajar? kalau kau gak bisa menyalesaikan satu masalah yang sangat sederhana kau akan kesalkan? lanjut kai

belajar... segala kesedrhaan itu bentuk dari suatu keindahan" jawab d.o

GREPPP~

dengan cepat kai menarik tangan d.o "aku gak ngerti apa apa... tapi akan kujelaskan apa yang lebih asyik di bandingkan belajar!"

tunggu...

ayo naik...

ini...

ini motorku tenang saja... pakai ini" kai menyodorkan sebuah helm

bukan begitu naik motor kan melanggar peraturan sekolah! lagi pula ini motor kecil gak boleh di pakai boncengan...' tukas d.o

makanya jangan sampai tertangkap ya...

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

jangan lepaskan tanganmu pegang yang kuat" perintah kai

kepergok polisi pabbo...'' kesal d.o

apa? sntai saja kalau tertangkap malah makin seru" deletuk kai dengan santainya

apanya yang santai ini melanggar aturan...

tenang saja

.

.

.

.

.

_ danau_

pak polisinya masih ngejar gak?" tanya d.o

tenang saja aman kok..." jawab kai

danau katarano?

ini tempat bagus yang jarang di kunjungi orang...

kamu ini aneh.

expresi wajahmu gak beda dari biasanya, selalu kelihatan tenang'' tegur kai

gak juga koq" jawab d.o ''tapi aku memang bisa menahan gejolak adrenalin di dalam diriku...

HAHAHAHA...''tawa kai meledak

bagaimana kalau begini? kai melepaskan kacamata yg di pakai d.o

cup~

dan langsung mencium bibir d.o

ng... ukh...'' refleks d.o langsung memukul mukul dada kai dan mendorongnya hingga ciuman itupun terlepas

kamu manis sekali kyungie" ucap kai setelah melepas tautan bibirnya

d.o? hanya diam karna mungkin agak kaget

lalu kai menghampiri d.o yg masih diam

apa? tanya d.o agak kaget

lalu kai menyodorkan kaca matanya tadi menyerahkan ke d.o '' ini kaca matamu.. sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang

dalam hati d.o hanya bingung dg sikap kai yg tiba tiba seperti ini, ''apa yg sebenarnya dia inginkan? tanyanya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

keesokan harinya...

d.o berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya di sepanjang jalan banyak anak anak yg membisiki dirinya, bukan tanpa alasan karna mereka iri padanya, yakhhh... mereka semua iri pada d.o karna dapat perhatian dari sang pangeran sekolah

tuh dia kemarin jalan sama kai'' bisik anak anak itu pada temannya  
''dan kai sendiri lho yang mendekatinya duluan, kaya kekurangan cewek aja

sesampainya di kelas d.o langsung di sambut ke 2 temannya dg beberapa pertanyaan''  
d.o apa kamu gak papa kmaren? tanya baekhyun

apa dia memanfaatkanmu unutuk berbuat jahat? sambung luhan  
luhan dan baekhyun adalah teman d.o selain buku bukunya

ah... nggak... aku...''jawab d.o bingung '' aduh kenapa tenggorokanku terasa aneh begini? mataku berkunang kunang, kenapa aku jadi begini

kamu kenapa? kamu baik baik sajakan? apa kamu sakit? tanya luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan karna mereka menyadari perubahan expresi wajah d.o hari ini berbeda dari biasanya

gak koq aku gak papa... aku pergi ke perpustakan dulu ya mau baca buku'' elak d.o dan dengan begitu dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli jawaban dari luhan dan baekhyun

dia kenapa hari ini? tanya baekhyun ke luhan setelah kepergian d.o

entahlah aku juga gak tau'' jawab luhan '' oya sekrang kita ada pelajaran kimia ayo kita siap siap lalu susul d.o mungkin dia lupa kalau sekarang ada pelajakan kimia'' lanjut luhan yang di tanggapi sebuah anggukan dari baekhyun tanda kalau dia setuju

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

perpus

terlihat seorang anak memakai kaca matanya dan sesekali dia menjambak rambutnya eperti orang sedang frustasi

aduh...kanapa sekarang aku gak bisa jawab soal soal ini sih...? aaaarrrggghhh... tanta d.o pada dirinya sendiri

cklekk~

pintu perpus terbuka dan tampaklah 2 namja manis nan imut yang satu bersurai kuning ke emasan dengan wajah cantik dan satu lagi dengan surai coklat ke merahan dengan wajah imutnya sudah pasti tau semuakan siapa mereka? yupsss mereka adalah luhan dan baekhyun

d.o kita harus ke lab sekarang apa kamu lupa? tanya luhan

aduh aku lupa'' jawab d.o sambil menepuk jidatnya yang takberdosa

yasudah ayo cepat... ajak baekhyun

yasudah kalian pergi duluan saja aku mau membereskan buku buku ini dulu...

baikah klo gitu kita pergi duluan jawab luhan dan baekhyun bersamaan dan mereka pun pergi

aku harus cepat aku mau pilih sarung tangan yg bagus nanti... ucap d.o pada dirinya sendiri dan melesat pergi menyusul ke dua temannya

brukkkk~

di tengahjalan d.o di tabrak oleh gerombolan yeoja hingga d.o terduduk di lantai dan kaca matanya jatuh dan di injak oleh p0ara yeoja tadi hingga kacamatanya rusak

ah! mian aku gak sengaja... ucap0 yeoja itu dengan nada yg di buat seperti orang menyesal,'' mianhe gak ada maksud jahat lho...

hei! kalian jangan iseng!

sebuah suara tiba tiba muncul membuat mereka kaget

KAI..

jongin?

tapi kai tak mempedulikan yeoja yeoja itu dan langsung mendekati d.o dan mengambil kaca matanya ''wah sampai rusak begini... ucapnya

ah! tapi kami tidak sengaja koq... iya kan teman teman? ucap yoeja itu membela diri

hemmmm... gitu ya?  
kalau kal;ian berbuat ulah lagi... rasakan akibatnya" ancam kai dan yeoja yeoja tadipun langsung pergi

kamu baik baik saja kan?

i...iya.. gimana ya... rasanya mereka sengaja. kaca mataku ini udah gak bisa di pakai lagi...

haha.. kamu ini gimana sih tampang kamu sama sekali tidak takut? kamu lucu deh

hmmm... sepertinya aku tau alasannya kenapa mereka membenciku, tapi yang gak aku mengerti itu justru kamu" ucap d.o dalam hati

kai... maaf sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?

aku kan...

eh... eh kau mau apa? tanya d.o gelagapan saat kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah d.o

eh... ga papa koq hanya ingin mengecupmu saja...

hah...

ahn iya itu matamu...

eh? knp dengan mataku?

aku senang melihatmu tidak pake kaca mata lebih bagus sih... lebih cantik! gak usah pake kaca mata lagi deh

'

lho d.o? kamu ganti kacamata? tanya luhan saat dia baru masuk kelas

iya... kemarin kacamataku pecah sih...'' jawab d.o

aku harus ke ruang audio visual aku duluan ya d.o..." pamit luhan

saat d.o berjalan dia tak sengaja mendengar suara dar arah tangga

hei kai terus gimanna perkembangannya? tanya teman kai yang bernama kris kai memang memiliki teman terdiru dari 3 orang yaitu kris, chanyeol, sehun

hah? perkembangan apa? tanya sehun yang tak mengerti

permainan kejarlah daku kau ku tangkap sama anak kutu buku kelas 1-2 itu,,, kayanya makin seru aja tuh'' jawab kris

apa kau benar benar serius denganya? tanya sehun sekarang memalngkan wajahnya menhadap kai

tapi kau memang hebat ya... bisa bisa memilih anak culun begitu jadi korbanmu... sambung si tiang listrik atau yg bernama chayeol

lalu gimana nih kelanjutannya? mau di kerjain terus? tanya kris

JAHAT'' ucap sehun karna memang sehun lah diantara teman temanya yang tak suka bermain main apa lagi mempermainkan perasaan orang bagi dia lebih seru main ps, game ato basket dari pada bermain main seperti itu

tapi anak itu memang asyik di kerjain kok, klau gitu permainan ini bakal tambah seru dong... uycap chayeol

kai memang bisa mencuri hati siapa aja termasuk anak kutu buku itu

srakkkk..

ah wah dia datang pasri dia dengar'' ucap kris

sedangkan d.o berlari dia sambil menagis

sekarang aku mengerti ... bodohnya aku ini... ucapnya di tengah larinya  
kalau di pikir dengan kepala dingin seharusnya aku tau kini rasa sakit ini menusuk sampai ke dasar hatiku...  
dia terus berlari hi8ngga iya tak sadar kalau dia sudah keluar dari halama sekolahnya sampai di sebuah taman hingga ada seekor anjing mengejarnya dia baru sadar dan bingung mau bagau mana mau berlari lagi dia sudah capek,

KKYAAAAAAAAA...

dia hendak mau berlari tapi sebuah tangan mencegahnya, d.o pun berbalik dan mendapati kai dengan motornya tapi dia malah berlari menjauh dari kai

hei! tunggu ... tunggu dulu dengarkan dulu penjelasanku...  
aku... sebelumnya memang aku berkeinginan untuk bisa bersenang senang dengan semua anak baik yeoja atau namja, itu lah kenapa permainan itu pernah ada...  
tapi... aku sadar ternyata kau berbeda dangan yang lain sepertinya aku memang menyukaimu...'' ucap kai panjang lebar

pikirkan dulu baik baik dengan kepala dingin kau oikir aku bisa percaya semua omonganmu? jawab d.o mencoba sesantai mungkin

a...aku memang salah taoi... apa tidak ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku? kamu marahkan? kenapa tidak memakiku? maki sasaja aku... memang aku jahat karna sudah membuatmu jadu korban, kalau kesal pukul saja aku... aku emmpphhh...

ucapan kai terputus karna tiba tiba d.o mencium bibirnya... lalu d.o pun melepaskan ciumanya  
apa maumu? seenaknya saja mempermainkan orang lain... jadi sekarang kamu harus mencari akal untuk memastikan apakah perasaan muini... kamu dukuan kan yang meran cang semua ini...

memang tertuju pada mu. jawab kai  
kamu ini expresi wajahmu itu ... lanjutnya

hemmm jangan meledek dongggg... aku serius tau cetus d.o

ku terima tantanganmu... jawab kai

tetalah bersikap tenang... meskipun perasaan ini membara oke!

END...

gumawo... maaf kalau banyak salah dlm penulisan kata  
jangan lupa


End file.
